TrainBoy55 Productions's Thomas 2: The Great Escape! (Sega Dreamcast) Preview Clip 2
Here is preview clip two of TrainBoy55 Productions's Thomas 2: The Great Escape! on Sega Dreamcast as the first installment of TrainBoy55 Productions's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. Cast *Thomas as Rayman *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney as The Robot-Pirates *Emily as Ly the Fairy *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard Transcript *Narrator: Meanwhile... The pirates' prison ship. Slaves now on board: 22,730. (the shot pans on the Buccaneer and goes inside where an unseen passes the five diesels, who trip him up, before he gets up and looks angrily at the pirates) In Devious Diesel's private cabin. *Dennis: You'll pay for that, soldier! (walks onward) *Devious Diesel: Who dares distrub me? *Dennis: Your horribleness, he has made it to the swamps. *Devious Diesel: WHAT?! YOU INCOMPETENT IMBECILE! Arrrrrrrrggggggg! Send the warships and destroy him. He mustn't get his grubby hands on the four masks. (grabs and eats an orange lum and laughs evilly as the trains go out to find Thomas, who arrives at the bayou and meets up with Emily, who takes him to the Walk of Life) *Emily: Here you can win life force and power, and you have enough lums to go there. (transports herself and Thomas to the Walk of Life) *Announcer: Welcome to the Time Race! 3, 2, 1, go! (Thomas and Emily start the race by grabbing some yellow lums and going to the first checkpoint and continue collecting more yellow lums while going to the next checkpoint. The race continues with Thomas and Emily as they collect more yellow lums and go up to the top to get another checkpoint and continue onward to the next checkpoint while collecting more yellow lums. The race still goes on while Thomas and Emily, grabbing more yellow lums, continue to the next checkpoint, and finally finish the race while continuing the last few yellow lums) *Thomas: Yahoooo! Aha! *Emily: Well done, Thomas. That was really fast! 01:50:09. You make a good hero to increase you chances that you deserve more energy. *Thomas: Thanks, Emily. *Owen: Come on, Thomas. Let's go back to the Isle of Doors with Emily. *Thomas: Okay. (transports himself, Emily, and Owen back to the Isle where Owen hurries back to the Percy village with Emily following. As 4141, pulling a freight train, arrives at the Bayou, Thomas hops onto a floating barrel, which takes him across, while he shoots two flying bombs, hops onto a platform to get a green lum and another where he gets two red lums and shoots a cage to get two yellow lums, hops onto another floating barrel, which takes him across while he shoots another flying bomb and hops onto another platform to get three more yellow lums that he grabs when he climbs and grabs a green lum and another yellow lum before he shoots a pirahna and a switch to activate a bridge, which appears. Thomas flies down, grabbing another yellow lum, and running faster past 48305 pulling a passenger train, and even grabbing four yellow lums before he climbs upward, and grabs another green lum. He shoots a cage to free a purple lum and kicks Den into the river. Thomas shoots and swings on a purple lum and lands another floating barrel, which takes him across while he grabs five more yellow lums and shoots Bulgy, the horrid lorries, and Hector, who are approaching. After defeating them, Thomas hops onto a high platform to get two red lums and a green lum before he shoots a cage to get two yellow lums, then flies down, grabbing four more and a green lum, but runs across a bridge onto another platform, grabs four more yellow lums, and swings on a purple lum, before he hops into a hiding place to break a cage free and grab three more yellow lums. Alderman A.E. Drapper arrives, pulling a passenger train while Thomas hides) *S.C.Ruffey: Well, I know he's around here somewhere. *Dennis: S.C.Ruffey, I was thinking. *S.C.Ruffey: Now, Dennis... *Dennis: Well, what if he goes down the river stream, so as not to leave his tracks? *S.C.Ruffey: Oh, Dennis, you fool! You know Thomas isn't smart! (as Alderman A.E. Drapper whistles and departs, Thomas now comes out from his hiding place onto a bridge to get two more yellow lums, stops, turns around, shoots a cage to get two more yellow lums, and flees into the tunnel in fright) *Narrator: Meanwhile, back at the prison ship... *Devious Diesel: Uff! I'm surrounded by incompetents! I shall never be able to stop Thomas. (S.C.Ruffey arrives) *S.C.Ruffey: Master! I've returned with more than 5,000 slaves. *Devious Diesel: Ah! S.C.Ruffey, you've come at the right time. (chuckles and clears his throat) I have a mission for you, a special mission... *S.C.Ruffey: Killing is my pleasure. Command and your will shall be done. (takes out his red lightsaber staff and activates it) *Devious Diesel: I want you to bring me the body of this confounded Thomas. *S.C.Ruffey: It is as good as done. *Devious Diesel: (laughs evilly as S.C.Ruffey switches off his saber staff and hops onto Alderman A.E. Drapper, which sets off and goes in search for Thomas once again) You aren't long for this world now, Thomas. S.C.Ruffey and his gang of freight cars will make scrap iron of you. (laughs evilly again) Category:TrainBoy55 Productions